


【布魯斯中心】Hero’s do

by lovetitle



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner-centric, Gen, Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 擁有七個博士學位的布魯斯搜索枯腸，唯一想到的方法只有變身為浩克，作為班納的他是無法阻止那匹狼的，體內的綠色大傢伙才有機會擋下牠。對索爾說過的推論再次浮現腦中──下次再變身，我可能就無法變回布魯斯班納了。





	【布魯斯中心】Hero’s do

　　乘著顏色鮮豔的准將號，狂衝疾駛閃避通道裡的各種宇宙垃圾，最終索爾一行三人穿越了惡魔屁眼抵達了阿斯嘉。

　　布魯斯安靜地沒有詢問邪神的下落，他也不想知道對方是背叛了他們還是被索爾丟在哪了。洛基不在隊伍裡，對他或是他都是好的，似乎上次見面後，他對自己就有些陰影，浩克對他做了什麼呢？布魯斯一無所知。

　　透過熱能顯示得知，海拉已經前往地底的避難所尋找反叛的阿斯嘉人，為了讓人民可以順利脫逃，索爾決定回到皇宮，坐上她在意的王位，引誘對方前來，以爭取更多的時間。

　　布魯斯擔心地看著他的離去背影，雖然在地球時，他們倆並不熟悉──索爾來回於地球與阿斯嘉之間，待在紐約的時間並不多。自己不像東尼一樣善於交際，應該說像東尼那樣的科學家不多。而索爾對於地球的常識認知為零，與他相處起來，布魯斯覺得特別困難，因此他在地球時，有意無意地避開與對方相處的機會。

　　然而身體在浩克的掌控下度過空白的兩年，於不知名的異星之上醒來，索爾反倒是他最熟悉的人了。

　　接掌駕駛的布魯斯依照索爾的指示他們前去尋找撤離避難所的阿斯嘉人，協助海恩達姆幫他們透過彩虹橋逃離阿斯嘉。瓦爾基麗軍團的戰士──布魯斯不知道這位女士的名字，但對她有種說不出的熟識感──在後艙安裝大砲，為接下來的大戰做好準備。布魯斯繞行整個阿斯嘉，看著曾經金碧輝煌的宮殿，如果少了那些燃燒的火，這個地方一定很漂亮。

　　「在橋上！」瓦爾基麗對著他大叫，布魯斯壓下手把加足了馬力，一口氣駛向彩虹橋。她操作著大砲，朝著綠眼睛的魔狼射擊，彈砲火藥打在毛皮之上一點損傷也沒有，牠滿不在乎地抖抖身體，繼續向前。

　　領隊的海姆達爾拔起布爾特鋼（Bultgang），橫舉在胸前，準備與芬里爾決一死戰。阿斯嘉人們恐懼地往後退去，背抵上其他人的背，發現前後路都被封死。

　　前有魔狼，後有不死軍團，他們已無路可逃，只能拾起刀槍殺出一條血路。

　　「那頭狼打不死。」瓦爾基麗看著步步近逼的芬里爾，絕望地對布魯斯說道。

　　千年之前，她敗於海拉，失去了她的姊妹們；千年之後，她依然阻止不了任何事。

　　布魯斯看著阿斯嘉人臉上驚恐的表情，聽著瓦爾基麗聲音中的絕望，想起索爾提過他家鄉遇到的災難。當時剛恢復的他滿腦子混亂，下意識地拒絕幫助索爾，儘管急需人手幫助他對付海拉，但是他沒有強迫布魯斯，反而將他一起帶離了薩卡星。

　　他要阻止牠，不為任何人，就為了自己他也必須阻止牠。他無法眼睜睜地看著索爾的子民死在他面前，他就是為了這個才回來的不是嗎？阻止海拉，解救人民，就像個英雄。

　　擁有七個博士學位的布魯斯搜索枯腸，唯一想到的方法只有變身為浩克，作為班納的他是無法阻止那匹狼的，體內的綠色大傢伙才有機會擋下牠。對索爾說過的推論再次浮現腦中──下次再變身，我可能就無法變回布魯斯班納了。

　　他下定決心，牙一咬，離開了駕駛座。

　　「你說你對我很熟悉，我想是這個原因。」

　　布魯斯義無反顧地跳出機艙，直接摔在彩虹橋上，全身骨頭似乎全摔斷般，痛得他面容扭曲，依稀感覺那頭狼對著自己聞聞嗅嗅，意識消失的前一秒，他聽見一個聲音──浩克會做好的。

 

　　上次變身之前，他最後的印象是娜塔莎的臉。

　　再次張開眼只看到索爾，其他人都不在，他連忙問了奧創和蘇科維亞的事情，還有小娜的狀況，但他卻說這已經是兩年前的事情。

　　布魯斯無法不感到驚懼，他失去身體的主導權長達兩年之前，這段時間浩克掌控一切，他像拿到了鑰匙，而自己像被關進了後車廂中，對於外界一無所知，他是如何來到這個異星上，只能透過昆式戰鬥機的錄下的影片窺探一二。

　　索爾少了那頭標誌性的長髮，個性也變了許多。自己穿著不合身、不合品味的衣服。他們在混亂的異星上再次相遇，街上遊行的群眾舉著浩克的招牌、噴灑著綠色的粉末，為他們的冠軍歡呼，入眼所見的一切都在提醒他「空白的兩年」這件事情。

　　意外和索爾走散，布魯斯心慌地大叫索爾，他現在有點後悔直接拒絕索爾的邀請了──他該不會把我丟在這裡吧。心裡越想越慌，他亂不擇步，撞到一個人，對方生氣地直起身體，居然有兩個自己高。布魯斯害怕地倒退數步，怎知道伽瑪射線都沒能殺死他，現在居然死在一個外星人口中。

　　索爾找到布魯斯，將他護在後面，他不免對於自己剛才亂發脾氣有點不好意思，要不是索爾在身邊，布魯斯覺得自己可能會發瘋吧。想想自己不過經歷兩年空白就不禁崩潰，隊長睡過半個世紀，世界劇變，認識的人老的老、死的死，他依然保有守護人民的心，為保護世界盡一份心力──不愧是隊長啊。

　　聽東尼說，他只衝破幾扇神盾的門，因為他們放了假的廣播，其他時間他一個人毆打沙袋，直到收到福瑞尼克加入復仇者的邀請。

　　不知道地球上現在狀況如何？他和索爾都在外太空，復仇者聯盟現在的組成成員有誰呢？希望他們不會因為蘇科維亞的事情被找麻煩。

　　聯盟的兩大領導者──史帝夫跟東尼，布魯斯由衷地希望他們關係還好，雖然他總說自己不是那種「醫生」，但是東尼仍經常找他「談論」隊長。第一次在三棲母艦的見面似乎訂下兩人互動的調性，他們永遠有吵不完架。

　　大到戰術，小至生活習慣，他們沒什麼不能吵的，其他人從一開始的戰戰兢兢，到後來的習以為常，復仇者們已經習慣他們兩個互相拌嘴的模式，要是他們哪次碰面沒吵上一架，怕是天有異相。

　　還有小娜，她一定很擔心吧。戰鬥結束後，浩克就這麼開著昆式戰鬥機消失離去，留下一屁股的爛攤子。

　　她要求自己返回，而浩克切斷了通訊。

　　布魯斯不由得嘆了口氣，他不知道浩克的決定是否正確。

 

　　再次睜開眼睛，布魯斯發現自己在東尼的工作室裡，這個地方一如往常亂糟糟地堆滿各種零件。他掀開身上的毛毯，看到安靜待在充電座上的笨笨，而東尼穿著黑色吊嘎，趴在桌子上睡著了，眼下厚厚的黑眼圈藏著濃濃的疲倦。

　　「先生。」

　　一道女音突然響起，布魯斯先被嚇了一跳，意識到東尼換了管家，因為賈維斯已經不在了。

　　「呃，嗨？」

　　「聲紋確認。班納博士你好，我是復仇者基地的人工智慧──星期五，你現在擁有次於老闆的權限，請問有什麼需要幫忙的嗎？」

　　要不是星期五的出現，布魯斯可能以為那段在薩卡星上的經歷不過是他睡著時的一場夢。工作間中多出的盔甲提醒著他時間的流逝，其中一套胸口的反應堆遭到破壞，布魯斯難以想像東尼經歷了怎樣的戰鬥才留下這種戰損。

　　在薩卡星上醒來時，他睡了兩年。現在他又睡了多久才回到地球上呢？

　　「麻煩你給我奧創事件發生後的所有資料。」

　　「是的，請你稍待一會。」

　　趁著這個空檔，布魯斯拿起沙發上的毛毯蓋在東尼身上，在茶櫃中發現自己習慣喝的花草茶還在原位，包裝全新未開，上頭印的製造日期是近半年。

　　他回頭看了眼東尼，在心底說了聲謝謝。泡了一杯茶，回到沙發上，開始閱讀星期五整理出來的資料。

 

　　東尼睜開眼睛，發現肩上披著一條毛毯，眼睛迅速掃向沙發，應該在上面的人消失了。看著依然完好卻空蕩蕩的工作間，他沒有被人綁架、沒有變身成浩克，布魯斯是自己決定離開的，東尼清楚知道，但是他不想承認、不願承認，他什麼人也留不住，他嘆了口氣，閉上眼睛。

　　聽見拖沓的腳步聲，娜塔莎是不會發出有這種的，他睜開眼看到布魯斯班納站在自己面前，臉上掛著第一次見面時憨厚的表情。

　　「嗨，東尼。」

　　「嗨，兄弟……」

　　──我還以為你走了。

　　「我看過這幾年的資料，關於你假設的宇宙威脅──」

 

　　END.

 

為了這篇二刷索爾三，但我還是沒記得台詞（虐  
所以台詞方面可能有些出入，如果有人願意跟我說正確台詞的話，感謝你><

索爾三雖然放了很多笑料，但是我卻深深被虐到了  
博士啊博士TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
他跳下去前的眼神與決心，讓我忍不住想哭，難怪他會是最強的復仇者  
不是索爾、不是浩克，而是班納  
就算有可能變不回來，但他仍然決定變身去拯救人，儘管對方不是地球人，他依然付出了他的全部

看完金牌二大喊還我梅林，索爾三大喊還我博士

雖然看過復3劇照就知道博士應該會回來啦，不過我還是很ㄘㄨㄚˋ  
一定要給我回來ㄛ臭官方

2017.11.10 思律


End file.
